1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network technology and more particularly, to a network connector, which has the lead wires of filter coils of a filter module thereof respectively bonded to respective surface contacts at an input circuit board and an output circuit board by surface mount technology, minimizing contact points, simplifying the manufacturing process, lowering the manufacturing cost and enhancing the electrical characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, following fast development of computer technology, computer data transmission speed has been greatly improved. Moreover, as network communication technologies develop rapidly and vigorously, it is possible for the people to transmit data, to hold a video conference, to book tickets, to play on-line games, and to inquire information and different application procedures through the internet. Nowadays, many people use the internet to achieve different works. In consequence, many kinds of network connectors have been created as communication means between a computer and an external network. Regular network connectors, for example, RJ-45 connectors, are commonly used for digital communication. During the use of a network connector, the problem of signal interference due to electromagnetic effect must be taken into account. The interference of noises may come from two sources, i.e., the interference of surrounding electromagnetic waves and the interference of internal noises. A network connector may produce high frequency waves to interfere with surrounding electronic devices. Further, the transmitting signal in a network connector may be interfered with noises produced by the external transmission line. In order to eliminate interference, a network connector may have a metal shield surrounded on the outside for protection against external electromagnetic waves and a filter module installed therein to eliminate internal noises, maintaining the quality of the signal being transmitted to the host for data processing.
Further, the cable of a network system may be directly arranged on the outside of the building and exposed to the weather. High voltage generated by thunder or lightning may be transmitted through the cable to the host computer or server of the network system, causing the host computer or server to burn out. When the electronic devices in an electronic apparatus are attacked by lightning surge, the electronic apparatus may fail, or may be damaged permanently. Therefore, network connectors commonly have high voltage capacitor and surge protector means installed therein for protection against high voltage surge.
FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate a network connector according to the prior art. According to this prior art design, the network connector comprises a base block A, two sets of terminals A1; A4 arranged on left and right sides of the base block A, an accommodation space A0 defined in the base block A between the terminals A1; A4, a plurality of filter members B accommodated in the accommodation space A0, a circuit board A2 attached to the accommodation space A0 and having metal contacts A21 respectively bonded with the terminals A1, an electrically insulative housing A3 attached to the base block A, a back panel A31 attached to the rear side of the electrically insulative housing A3, a plurality of LEDs A32 mounted in the electrically insulative housing A3 and having lead-out wires A321 inserted through the back panel A31 to the outside, and a metal shield C surrounding the electrically insulative housing A3, the base block A and the back panel A31. The metal shield C defines an insertion hole C1 for insertion of an external electrical connector (electrical plug). The filter members B include one filter capacitor B2 and a plurality of filter coils B1. The filter capacitor B2 has two end pins B21 respectively extended from the two opposite ends thereof. One end pin B21 is bonded to the metal contacts A21 of the circuit board A2. The other end pin B21 is extended through the back panel A31 to the outside and connected to the metal shield C. The filter coils B1 of the filter members B are respectively wound round head ends A11 of the terminals A1. Further, the terminals A1 that are arranged on the left side of the base block A are positioned in the insertion hole C1 for the contact of the terminals of the inserted external electrical connector (electrical plug).
The assembly process of the aforesaid prior art network connector is complicated. During connection between the filter coils B1 and the terminals A1, the filter coils B1 must be respectively wound round the head ends A11 of the terminals A1, wasting much time and labor. Further, after bonding of the end pin B21 of the filter capacitor B2 and a plurality of filter coils B1 to the metal contacts A21 of the circuit board A2, no any isolation means is set between the end pin B21 of the filter capacitor B2 and the terminals A4. When the network connector receives an external high voltage, electrical sparks may be produced between the end pin B21 of the filter capacitor B2 and the terminals A4. Further, after extended through the back panel A31 to the outside of the electrically insulative housing A3, the end pin B21 of the filter capacitor B2 and the lead-out wires A321 of the LEDs A32 are not well shielded and isolated, and electrical sparks may be produced between the end pin B21 of the filter capacitor B2 and the lead-out wires A321 of the LEDs A32 accidentally. Therefore, the aforesaid prior art network connector has the drawbacks of complicated structure, high manufacturing cost and low voltage withstand strength.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a network connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.